Jeff has a bad cold
by carriebear27
Summary: Jeff happens to get sick with a bad cold and Matt takes care of him will Jeff get better before his birthday or will the youngest Hardy spend his birthday in bed?


Jeff is coming downstairs with some tissues in his hands sneezing nonstop.

"Morning Matt ." Jeff said with a very stuffed up nose

"Woah Jeff are you feeling OK baby bro ?" Matt asked

"Ugh no Matt I can't stop sneezing and I feel so miserable." Jeff said feeling terrible

"Aw you poor thing Jeff how about you go lay down for a bit in my room and I'll bring up up some soup and tea." Matt said

"Thanks Matt ." Jeff said

After laying down Jeff still feels terrible.

The next day Jeff can't stop coughing and sneezing.

"Matt I'm sick ." Jeff said

Jeff gets the tissue box from the kitchen table and starts sneezing up a storm.

"Jeff you go lay down on the sofa and see if that helps ." Matt said getting a pot of chicken noodle soup ready for Jeff.

Carson comes over and sees Jeff on the couch curled up with a fluffy blanket coughing really deeply.

Matt comes with with a glass of orange juice for Jeff's stuffed up nose

"Thanks Matt ." Jeff said

"Hello my darling sons Jeff you feel ok?" Carson asked his youngest son

"Not really my head hurts, my nose is all stuffed up, and I can't stop coughing that my chest hurts." Jeff said

"Jeff I think you have a cold." Carson said

"No wonder I've felt terrible all morning ." Jeff says

Matt comes in with a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup for Jeff.

"That looks good Matt ." Shannon pipes in

Shannon is one of the boys' best friends.

"Shannon don't even think about it that's for Jeff ." Matt said

Jeff starts coughing really bad and takes a sip of orange juice

After eating his soup Jeff is really tired.

"Matt , Dad I'm going up to my room and going back to bed nobody bother me." Jeff said

"Sleep well kiddo ." Carson said

Jeff goes upstairs and slinks into his comfortable bed with his favorite down comforter over his sick body.

A day later Matt joins the youngest Hardy in bed sick.

Jeff's phone rings on his nightstand.

(Call between Vince and Jeff)

Hello (Jeff's deepened sleepy voice replies)

Hey Jeff how you feeling Matt called me and told me you are sick with a cold.

Horrible Vince and now Matt is sick with the same cold I have now both Hardy's are out of commission for at least a week.

Thanks for telling me Jeff hope you and Matt get to feeling better soon.

Thanks Vince (Jeff sneezes )

Get some rest ok Jeff it will do you a world of good.

Okay bye Vince

(Call ends)

Jeff coughs and lays on his side silently crying due to not being able to do his favorite thing in the whole world.

Matt ends up only having the 24 hour virus while Jeff is still in bed sick.

Matt wants Jeff to fly drones with him but Jeff is in bed still sick as a dog.

A new symptom pops up with the enigma Jeff is now throwing up

Jeff can't take it any longer he's gotta get up and move.

Jeff moves to the couch with the trash can by him.

Jeff throws up every 10 minutes.

"Ugh I hate being sick and vomiting is the worst." Jeff said

A day later the vomiting goes away and Jeff is still stuffed up with a cold.

"Ok Jeff I got a Drs appointment for you at 10:30 this morning." Matt said

Jeff just wears a pair of his pj pants and his favorite hoodie coughing laying against Matt being very cuddly.

Matt feels Jeff's head it is very warm.

"Jeff Hardy?" Marissa asked

Jeff gets up and starts coughing into his sleeve.

"Hi Jeff how are you feeling this morning?" Dr Carmichael asked

"I've been coughing, sneezing, and vomiting nonstop, I'm all stuffed up in my head and my body is all achy." Jeff said

"Ok Jeff it seems like you have a pretty terrible cold with a touch of food poisoning." Dr Carmichael said

Jeff just buries his head onto Matt's shoulder wanting nothing more than to be at home in bed with a box of tissues, a bowl of hot chicken noodle soup and cuddling with his big brother.

At the Hardy home Jeff is sitting up rolling his shoulders.

"Ugh I'm so achy." Jeff said waiting for Matt.

Jeff lays on his pillows and starts softly crying due to his body aches.

Matt comes into Jeff's bedroom and he begins to massage Jeff's poor achy body.

"Thanks Matt mm that feels so good." Jeff said

Jeff has a very terrible migraine and he can't sleep with his head pounding this much.

Jeff lets out a cry of pain and just buries his head in Matt's chest and just cries.

"Shh I know your head hurts Jeff try to sleep." Matt said soothingly

"Dad I can't ." Jeff said feverishly

Jeff is having delusions since his fever is so high Matt needs to bring Jeff's fever down.

Matt gets a washcloth and a bowl of cold water.

"Shh Jeff it's ok Matty is right here." Matt said rubbing Jeff's blonde locks

Jeff whines feverishly and starts whimpering and crying.

"Matty I miss mama." Jeff cries

"Shh I know you do Jeff now please stop crying you're going to make yourself sick." Matt said in a calm voice.

2 hours later Jeff's fever is back down and Jeff is now happily cuddling with his big brother silently crying.

"Hey Matt ." Carson said

"Hey Dad I've never seen Jeff this upset and crying this much ." Matt said rubbing Jeff's back to keep Jeff calm.

"Matty?" Jeff asked in a heartbreaking voice

"Jeff I'm right here." Matt said

Jeff puts his head back on Matt and continues to sleep.

"Matt let Jeff sleep that's what Jeff needs right now." Carson said

At 7:45 that evening Jeff comes down in his bathrobe with a box of tissues ready to start sneezing.

"Hey Jeff you feeling any better?" Carson asked chopping up vegetables for the homemade chicken noodle soup for Jeff.

Jeff sneezes 7 times and groans.

"Ugh no I'm going to the couch ." Jeff said going to the couch and laying down

Jeff gets out a few tissues and starts cleaning out his nose.

"Wow Jeff you sound horrible." Matt remarked jokingly

"Matt be nice to your brother Jeff is still sick and he desperately needs cuddles." Carson said

Matt gently lifts Jeff back first and Jeff whines being moved.

"Shh it's just me Jeff ." Matt said

Jeff coughs into his older brother's chest.

Jeff just feels absolutely terrible and just wants to snuggle up with a fuzzy blanket with his tissues and a few seasons of his favorite shows.

Jeff goes up to his room and he goes back to sleep after he cries himself to bed.

"Wow I've never seen Jeff that upset he never cries that much only when something is really bugging him or somebody lied to him." Matt said

Matt hears something from the living room.

The guys hear a thump from the couch and hear a soft cry they instantly know it's Jeff.

"Jeff what's wrong?" Matt asked softly rubbing Jeff's back to calm him down

"Triple h decided to lie to me about what really happened to my house you guys said it was wiring but hunter said that Shannon did it why did you guys lie to me?!" Jeff asked/raising his voice

"Jeff wait a second we did it for your own good bro we didn't want you finding out and you doing something you'll regret later on in life ." Matt said

"But why Shannon he's one of my closest friends he was there for us when mama passed away and I was always truthful with him why couldn't he do the same with me?" Jeff asked

"I don't know Jeff but you have your family to fall on for support and a shoulder to cry on." Matt said holding his younger brother close

"Matt it just hurts so bad being betrayed by one of my best friends besides you Matt ." Jeff said tears falling

"Jeff I know it hurts now but you'll find a new best friend ." Matt said and he kissed the back of Jeff's head to comfort him

Jeff just cries his heart out and Matt comforts Jeff by rubbing his back and smoothing his long blonde hair.

"Matty it just hurts ." Jeff said

"We know Jeffro some rest will do you a world of good try to sleep ok baby bro." Matt said gently placing Jeff in bed.

Jeff relaxes and he gets his laptop and he watches some movies.


End file.
